Me and Our Memories
by Mad-Ass
Summary: A short story about momentes in their lives


Me and Our Memories

* * *

K : Kakashi  
R : Rin  
Y : Yondaime  
KR : Konaha reporter  
EN : Enemy ninja

* * *

There are tree things I never forget; the first thing was Obito's death a couple of years ago. 

K: "Rin, do you want to go somewhere to eat?"

R: "Say Kakashi, is the war over yet?"

K: "No."

R: "There are people dying out there, aren't they? People like…"

K: "…it was their choice to choose this kind of life."

K: "It's honorable to die for the village..."

R: "…honor is painful, I don't like it."

K: "Hmm…"

R: "Hey Kakashi, let's go to Ichiraku's ramen..."

My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have a lot of hobbies...

I became jounin at the age of thirteen, people call me a genius. That's because my father was a very talented Sannin, so they think his son will probably have "good" genes.

The main reason I'm strong is because I take training very serious, because of that I don't have time for friends, games, sports or girls. Strength is very imported for me; I need it for my job as a full-time Shinobi.

Although I'm not an Uchiha I have a Sharingan in my left eye.

It was a gift from a special friend.

That day we went to Ichiraku's, the ramen was nice, they actually have the best ramen of the whole village.

R: "Kakashi, do you know when they send us out again?"

K: "That depends on the situation; we're winning right now, so it'll probably end soon."  
K: "Hey, by the way, I never said I'll treat, so you have pay the ramen yourself ."

R:"WHAT!?!?"  
R:"YOU CHEAP…"

K: "HAHAHA, don't worry I'm just joking!!"

R: "Hmpf…jerk..."

Hi, my name is Rin, I'm a shinobi…

But don't think of me as some big, bad-ass, hairy ninja. I'm just ordinary cute (-) girl in a, three men, ninja team. My first teammate is Kakashi.

He is very strong and talented, although I've never seen his face I think he's cute, but I don't like his hair though. My second teammate is Obito, he's a bit clumsier than Kakashi, but he's an Uchiha so he has the Sharingan.

He died for the village…

That time at Ichiraku's was nice, it was like a date. When it became darker he even walked home with me, we were like lovers, weren't we -…

K: "Isn't it cold Rin? Come here."

R: "Hey Kakashi, It isn't cold at all, you were just looking for an excuse to hug me."  
R:"You per…"

At the moment I hold her, I caressed her back softly. It was so soft and feminine for a battle hardened shinobi. Then I did something very perverted.

K: "Rin, why aren't you stopping me?"

R: "That's because…"  
R: "So wanna come in?"

K: "You know, with the burglars these days it's much safer when..."

R: "I SAID: WANNA COME IN?!?"

K: "Yes Rin-sama!"

I'll never forget that night.

"_ATTENTION TO ALL CITIZENS, KONAHA HAS BEEN INVADED, PLEAS GO TO THE NEAREST EVACUATION POINT. I REPEAD: KONAHA HAS BEEN INVADED, PLEAS GO TO THE NEAREST EVACUATION POINT."_

K: "WAKE UP RIN!!"

R: "Heh??"

K: "The Rock village has invaded the village, WAKE UP!!"  
K: "Put your cloths on, we need to find him!"

His chakra level was immense when he was fighting; it wasn't hard to find him. There he was, standing with his elite team of bodyguards surrounded with a whole bunch of dead body's.

K: "HOKAGE SAMA!! What the heck is going on!?"

Y: "We're being attacked by the Rock and the Sand."

KR: "HOKAGA SAMA, we're losing ground, they're approaching the center of the village and Jiraiya battalion is asking for reinforcement."

Y: "Damn it!! How could we… Quick let's go!!"

And at the moment Yondaime was about to go, I saw nearly a whole Rock and Sand battalion rising up from under the ground.

Y: "Kakashi!!! Here's a map, go to the forest and you'll find a secret shrine with a scroll in it and than follow the instructions. Quick this is the only way or we'll lose everything!!!  
Y: "Rin go to Jiraiya's battalion and heal the wounded!!!"  
Y: "GO you two!!!"

When I went on my way to the shrine I was ambushed by a couple of enemy ninja's.

EN: "Hey kid it's dangerous alone in the dark, there're scary men walking around here, hehehe..."

K: "Hmmpff… it isn't size that counts…"  
K: "Sharingan!!!"

EN: "Hehe, bring it on boy!!!  
EN: "WTF!!! You're copying me, BASTARD!!!"

K: "Ready to get pwned?!?!"  
K: "CHIDORI!!!!!!"

After the battle (I WON!! ) I went to the shrine and I found the scroll. I followed the instruction like Yondaime said. What I saw is something I'll never forget.

R: "KAKASHI!!! There's a nine-tails fox!!!

THE END

* * *

Did you like it? 

This is my first fan-fiction ever and properly the last.

Please, no comments on my spelling and grammar, I'm Vietnamese!!!

Greetings,

Nam Dang

* * *


End file.
